Irish Invasion!
by Boom-Shakalakah
Summary: Professor Xavier takes a little trip to the Green Isle, not knowing what he would discover there. Find out what happens when an Irish mutant joins the X-Men!


Chapter 1: Professor X Meets His Match  
  
Her eyes flashed open. Oh, God that was creepy. Shannon woke from a dream. She couldn't recall all of the details, but she remembered that there was a strange shadowy figure coming toward her as she woke up. And strangely enough, her subconscious had told her that she knew who is was, although she herself couldn't quite tell.   
Shannon O'Brien lazily rolled over in her small bed. God, if I don't stop growing soon, I don't know what I'll do, she muttered. She sleepily commanded her lanky figure to get up, and stumbled towards the WC. After finishing, she fumbled back into her closet of a room, absentmindedly returning to the day before.   
A strange man had come into the Dublin pub where she waitressed the day before, seeking directions. He was an odd looking fellow, obviously an American tourist, apparently lost. He was wheelchair-bound, but maneuvered to the bar as if he knew the pub well, weaving in and out of tables. He inquired about directions to Tom Donovan's place, which was the big shocker that drew her attention.   
Tom Donovan was the resident outcast in Dublin. No one ever called on him, and he had no living relatives to speak of - a sister living in London, with whom he never spoke was the last. His wife and daughter had died in a plane crash back in '90, breaking his heart and moving him to the edge of town. Ever since the accident no one had seen him, much less spoke to him. Even when they was alive, Tom was a queer one, as they would say. Very shifty, kept to himself most of the time.   
The shocked Martin O'Donnell, the owner of the pub, had given the man the directions, too bowled over to ask anything else. As the peculiar man left the pub, his eyes met Shannon's. He watched her for what seemed like forever, holding her gaze. He wore an awkward expression, as if he knew her from somewhere; when Shannon laid her eyes on his she felt she could hear him talking to her. The air was stuffy, and Shannon felt suffocated, so near to this strange man. A voice snapped her back to reality.  
"Shannon! If you're not going to work, get your lazy bum outta here!" a young bloke named Sean barked at her. He looked up from the tap, filling a mug of beer for a customer.  
Shannon, for the moment preoccupied, returned to her tables and their waiting customers as the man left the bar.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Professor Xavier watched the girl with interest. As she looked at him an odd sensation came over him. A violation, an intrusion into his life and private thoughts. Thoughts. That must be it. I wonder who she is..... she seems to be countering me.... I doubt she even knows who she is, he pondered meticulously. He vowed then and there to return to Cerebro, as soon as he had visited his good, but long lost friend, Tomas Donovan. He had been missing for quite awhile, until the professor had tracked him down in Dublin. He had not gone far from his original home, now living in a rundown cabin near the woods. The professor had fought hard to finally find time to visit Ireland, having entrusted the care of the Institute to the mutants back home. He had long wished to visit his friend, who had one of the most interesting powers he knew - Tom could control water, and anything containing even the most minute amount of it. Weather was his specialty. He wished he could spend more time wi  
th his chum, but he was needed back at the institute as soon as possible, and even sooner now that this mysterious girl had popped up. He had only two days to stay in Ireland, the country of beauty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shannon thought hard about the man. Did he know me? He looked as if he did...... what a curious fellow. Oh well, not like I'll ever see him again, strange American. I'll never go there. True, Shannon always had felt a closeness to her homeland, and wished she knew more about her ancestry there. Her parents had died in the plane crash of '90 as well, which gave her a strange curiosity towards Tom, them sharing the experience together. Her parents had been good friends with the couple apparently, Shannon and their daughter, Maggie, being near the same age. Ever since her parents died, all 13 years, being there since she was only two, she had been raised by the O'Donnell's, living above the pub, and working there during the day. Unfortunately, Sean was family. Bad enough I have to work with him, she had thought. But I have to live with him, too!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later that week, Professor Xavier flew back to the Institute. During his flight, he thought back on his trip to Dublin. He had had a wonderful time, spending long nights before the fire, talking the hours away with Tom, sharing stories of the lives they each led. He also remember the intriguing girl from the pub, with those piercing green eyes that seemed to bore holes into your soul. Very curious, she was, he recollected. She reminds me of myself at that age. Unaware of the great power I possessed. So innocent and naive. Too bad that doesn't last long. I'm sorry, dear.


End file.
